This Program Project represents a cohesive group of laboratories and investigators that share common goals and strategies focussing on the use of adenovirus-mediated gene therapy to the respiratory tract as a therapeutic tool for treating cystic fibrosis. These laboratories also share a need for several techniques including morphological analysis of data generated by gene transfer studies and specialty techniques for growing handling, and analyzing cell cultures to which genes are transferred. The Cell Biology Core provides to the investigators a variety of imaging and detection methods and specialty cell culture techniques to study interaction of vectors with target cells, expression of vector-encoded transgenes, and the physiological impact of transgene expression. Toward this end, the Cell Biology Core maintains state-of- the-art equipment for fluorescence and brightfield image acquisition, documentation, and presentation and facilitated aces to additional medical center resources such as histological, ultrastructural, and confocal facilities. The staff of the Cell Biology Core has extensive training in a variety of cytological, and cell culture techniques and will dedicate time and resources to make those assets available to the participating projects.